1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a certain writing implement or marking implement for generating serially-presented, repeating patterns upon a marking surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rolling marker assembly, marking method(s) achieved thereby, and a kit for enabling a user to construct selectively multi-colored patterns upon a marking surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The state of the art relating to writing implements and/or other marking implements is well developed. A search into the state of the art reveals that a number of multi-colored marking implements are known in the prior art. Some of the more pertinent prior art relating to multi-colored marking implements and the like is briefly described, hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,105 ('105 patent), which issued to Jenkins, discloses a Pen. The '105 patent teaches a writing device adapted to contain a plurality of separated fluids which are mixed upon discharge. The device comprises an elongated hollow body portion having opposite ends; certain removable closure means sealing one end of the body portion; a ball-mounting aperture formed in the opposite end of the body portion, a ball rotatably mounted in the aperture; and means disposed within the body portion providing at least two reservoirs, each reservoir being adapted to contain a different fluid and to maintain its fluid separated until the user draws or traces the ball against a marking surface, during which process the fluids are discharged from the reservoirs and mixed for marking a pattern upon the marking surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,774 ('774 patent), which issued to Kranich, discloses a Writing Instrument. The '774 patent teaches a ball point pen having a plurality of writing members, each containing a different colored ink. A writing member is selected by depressing a pressure member, inclining the instrument in a certain direction and then releasing the pressure member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,046 ('046 patent), which issued to Lan, discloses a Pen with Selective Multi-Color Cores. The '046 patent teaches a pen containing multi-color cores located in different tubes housed in the pen body, which colors can be optionally selected for use readily using a specially-designed turnable knob having a projected edge in cam contact with the top end of the core-receiving tubes. The top end of the core-receiving tube is pushed downward for use, when the turnable knob is rotated, so to enable a person to select a color core as he wishes quickly and readily.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,282 ('282 patent), which issued to Miller, discloses Color Changing Compositions. The '282 patent teaches a multiple coloring composition system, the coloring effect of which is changed upon treatment with a second coloring composition, once the second coloring composition has been deposited over the first coloring composition. The multiple ink system comprises: (a) a first aqueous coloring composition comprising a first dye whose coloring ability is destroyed in the presence of a bleach; and (b) a second aqueous coloring composition comprising from about 1% to about 20% by weight of a bleach; and from about 0.1% to about 12% by weight of a colorant capable of maintaining its characteristic color in the presence of a bleach and/or a pH of about 10 or greater. The multiple coloring composition may further comprise a base in an amount sufficient to elevate the pH of the second aqueous coloring composition to a level of from about 10 to about 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,736 ('736 patent), which issued to Okulov, discloses a Writing Instrument with Plural Feeds. The '736 patent teaches a writing instrument including a body having at its distal end a saddle portion in which a writing element, for example a ball, is placed, and a feeding element with a plurality of channels through which mixing components may pass for application to a surface by the writing element. The feeding element is configured with the body so that the body is rotatable about the feeding element. There is provided at least one opening or passageway in the body position between the feeding element and the writing element wherein the mixing of the components takes place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,463 ('463 patent), which issued to Nishio et al., discloses an Aqueous Ballpoint Pen Refill and Process for Producing the Same. The '463 patent teaches an aqueous ballpoint pen refill which can produce tasteful writings or drawings with a plurality of colors and which gives an attractive impression, since the inks in the ink reservoir constitute an interesting pattern and also a process for producing the same. A plurality of aqueous inks Ia and Ib with different colors are charged into an ink reservoir having a point tip at the front end to form a vertical or horizontal layered structure or a spiral structure; the aqueous inks containing pigments as coloring agents respectively and each having a viscosity of 45 mPa.multidot.S or more; the specific gravity difference of the inks being not more than 0.05. Injection needles connected respectively to front ends of a plurality of ink tanks are inserted to the transparent ink reservoir, and the plurality of inks with different colors are injected while the injection needles are drawn out of the ink reservoir.
It will be seen from a further review of the above-referenced patents and other prior art generally known to exist, however, that the prior art does not teach a rolling marker assembly, nor does the prior art teach certain marking methodology as inherently taught by a rolling marker assembly. The prior art further does not teach or a rolling marker assembly kit for enabling a user to mark multi-colored, serially-presented, repeating patterns upon a marking surface. The prior art thus perceives a need for a rolling marker assembly, marking method, and rolling marker assembly kit for enabling a user to mark multi-colored, serially-presented, repeating patterns upon a marking surface.